


Strip Chess

by CrimsonShades



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fair warning: Not actually a lot of chess, Female MC - Freeform, basically what it says on the tin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShades/pseuds/CrimsonShades
Summary: Lucifer just wants to play a game, but Asmo has an idea to spice it up and you're sort of caught in the middle of it all."While I appreciate your interest", Lucifer says coldly, "I doubt that we'll have much need for such inane additions to what's already a perfectly entertaining passtime. Isn't that right?" He leans over to look at you expectantly.He's a fool.You grin as wide as you can, leaning ever so slightly back against Asmodeus, who still has his arms wrapped around you. "Well, why not?"It's less about agreeing with Asmodeus, it's more about getting the always so ridiculously buttoned up Lucifer to open up. And okay, maybe you wanna ogle him, just a little bit. Why lie to yourself?"I'm game. How about you?"
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 421
Collections: Obey Me





	Strip Chess

**Author's Note:**

> I was told there wasn't enough Lucifer/MC stuff and I'm here to rectify this grave failing before it reflects poorly on all of us

_'Say, if you have the time, would you like to play a round of chess with me?'_ <  
You just stare at your D.D.D. for a while.  
After being dragged off by Mammon for some money-making scheme that got you kicked out of the library, you were looking forward to a quiet evening in your room. Maybe get some studying done. So you put your phone down for one second and immediately have to pick it up because it made a sound and you have trained yourself to pick it up right away. Wouldn't want to keep any of these demons you kind of depend on for your survival waiting.  
After all, Mammon would yell at you if you didn't pick up your phone the millisecond he tried to reach you, Leviathan would spam you relentlessly if you ignored him for more than five minutes and you're reasonably sure Satan tried to put a curse on you once when you fell asleep right after he asked you to go on a stroll with him.  
It's not that you dislike spending time with them either, not by any means. It's usually fun. Just difficult when they decide to hit you up in the middle of the night or while you're doing something else. Like studying. Or sleeping. Or just trying to exist.  
When a bubble pops up below the text you can't keep your eyes off, you realize you took too long, so you hurry to write a reply. While Mammon can get rather moody when he feels neglected, you have no idea what Lucifer will do to you if he thinks you're ignoring him.  
After all, it's not usual for him to request your time.  
_'I'd lose in no time flat! No way!'_ you inform him, because you have no doubt in your heart that you would.  
You have a few games of chess under your belt, you know some strategy, how the figures move, you're fairly certain you beat someone at it once, but those were humans and just as inexperienced as you. There is no way in, well, hell, that you could even pose a challenge to Lucifer. You played Satan once and he wiped the board with you while wearing the brightest smile this side of the sun.  
Not that you wouldn't like to spend some time with Lucifer, seeing how he's usually cooped up in either his study or his room, working for hours, which hardly leaves time to connect. Sure, he's offered to accompany you if you wanted to go anywhere, though it always feels more like he's attending to you, your well-being just another one of his duties. And since he has six brothers with considerably more open schedules and since you'd hate to keep him from his actual work, you usually just settle for one of the others who don't come with that sort of guilty feeling.  
Besides, he's kind of terrifying. You're not sure if you could just hang out with him as casually as you do his brothers. He's always so poised and elegant and reserved and really, really pretty, wait.  
Oh god, there's the text bubble again. He's typing. Part of you hopes he takes this polite rejection and maybe you can come up with something else to do. You briefly ponder suggesting something else, to let him know you'd be game to hang, because then maybe he'll stop being so terrifying and open up more and you won't be as intimidated by the prospect of spending time near him.  
_'I am not such an uncivil player that I would ask a match of someone that couldn't give me a fair challenge.'_  
You sigh, having figured as much. That's a no to your no then.  
For a brief moment you consider suggesting one of his other brothers to play with him instead, if playing chess is what he's dead set on for the moment, but you realize that if any of them were a viable option, he would have probably gone for that to begin with.  
So you take a deep breath and inform him that you'll be right there. Even if he beats you in five turns, you'll still have spent some time, you figure.

Lucifer is waiting for you in the library. He has a chess board nicely set up, with all the pieces in place, as far as you can tell. The flames in the fireplace are emanating a cozy warmth. You spot Satan sprawled out on the couch, reading a book and Asmodeus hanging upside down over one of the armchairs, poking away at his phone. They both look up when they see you pass by. Satan gives you a nod before delving back into the pages and Asmo gives you a small wave which you return, before stiffly taking a seat at the table, opposing Lucifer, the board between you. He's giving you a smile you can't quite read. It's entirely possible he's genuinely happy to see you, or this is some thinly veiled annoyance at you not having jumped the very second he requested your company. It's a good thing, you figure, you're playing chess then, and not poker.  
"Hi", you make an attempt, while trying to calm your fluttering nerves.  
"Well, hello. I'm glad you could make it."  
You decide that he's mildly annoyed at best and that you might just live to see another day.  
"I take it Asmo and Satan didn't want to play with you?", you make one last attempt at getting out.  
"Nu-uh", you hear Satan from the back.  
"No thanks!", Asmo adds.  
Lucifer shakes his head, just a little. "I wanted my opponent to be you."  
"That's, okay, great. But don't blame me if I'm not that good, I haven't played in a while." Putting it nicely.  
"I already informed you that I'm certain you'll provide a nice challenge."  
You rub your hands on your stockings because they're starting to feel really sweaty under his blood red glare and you'd feel bad touching the chess figures like that. They're looking very nicely made. You pick up your Queen. Polished wood with some ornamentations you've never seen before. Most of them have horns and tiny wings. They're obviously demonic, but in a very pretty way. Filigree, even. The royal pair has tiny crowns and huge wings.  
Those aren't the same figures Satan utterly annihilated you with. Maybe Lucifer has his personal set? You wouldn't put it beyond him.  
Speaking of demonic and pretty, he's still watching you, fiddle and fidget with your figure and even though he's not saying anything or seeming terribly impatient with you just yet, you put the piece down and sit straight. There's a lump in your throat that only grows when you try to swallow it.  
"Well?", he cocks an eyebrow at you.  
"What?"  
"White makes the first move. Feel free to start anytime."  
You're pretty sure you can hear Asmo chuckling and your ears feel really hot. You stare at the black and white board in front of you, tentatively grip one of the white pawns and move it two fields ahead.  
Lucifer grabs one of his pieces and moves it almost the second you relinquish your grip on the pawn and then he stares at you like it's a challenge.  
Which it is, you suppose, he did literally challenge you to play with him, but you find it hard to focus on the pieces when he's looking at you like that. Or at all. He just has such an intense gaze.  
So you swallow and keep it going.  
The good news is that Lucifer does not destroy you in five moves. Or even ten. He takes his time to take you apart. Very thoroughly. It reminds you of a cat playing with its food, but you try to stand up for yourself and fight valiantly. While mostly playing defensive to slow down your inevitably demolishing, you manage to push one of your pawns all the way into his last line of defense and turn it into a Queen, which takes out a few of his pieces before he puts a swift end to her reign with one step from his Queen piece.  
A feeling of devastation befalls you and you sink a little into your chair which elicits a soft, sort of under-his-breath laugh from him.  
"You shouldn't throw the towel just yet. That was a good move."  
"I'm not giving up", you scoff. And in a fit of boldness, you add: "You wish."  
He chuckles a bit and then destroys you in exactly five moves. All you can do is watch and marvel at his smile. It reminds you a bit of Satan, when he wiped the floor with you, but you're wise enough not to bring that up within earshot of either of them.

"Well, that was fun", he hums.  
"Sure", you manage a little laugh. The outcome was pretty much as expected, but you reached your goal of spending some time with the oldest of the demon brothers. That's gotta count for something, you find.  
You notice his eyes dart to the clock atop the crackling fireplace. It's not as late as you had initially expected.  
"Would you care for a second round?", he offers.  
Without really thinking about it, you nod your head. "Sure."  
There's a groan coming from behind you and suddenly, Asmo is leaning against you. You had kind of forgotten that he was there. Satan is still reading on the couch as well.  
" _Another?_ ", he exclaims. "That's so boring though."  
"It's really not that bad when you're playing-" you try.  
"But it's so boring to _watch_ , darling! Why don't you spice it up a bit?"  
"Spice it up, how?", you ask.  
A quick glance at Lucifer reveals that he's not too excited to find out what Asmo's up to, either. His lips are firmly pressed together in a thin line.  
"You could add a fun incentive," he drawls out, walking two fingers up your arm. By the time his fingers reach your neck, Lucifers eyes have narrowed in a glare even the Avatar of Lust dares not challenge, so he lazily curls an arm around you instead. "Do you know strip poker?"  
Your mouth goes dry. "Yes-" Well, you're familiar with the concept, obviously. Though you never really met anyone who ever mentioned playing it. But it always felt straight forward enough.  
"Why not do something like that? That'll be much more fun to watch! Y'know, just, every time you capture one of your enemy's horsies or whatever-"  
"Knights", Lucifer corrects automatically.  
" _whatever_ , your opponent has to take an article of clothing off. Let's say, you get to pick which one and then it's almost a party."  
"While I appreciate your interest", Lucifer says coldly, "I doubt that we'll have much need for such inane additions to what's already a perfectly entertaining passtime. Isn't that right?" He leans over to look at you expectantly.  
He's a fool.  
You grin as wide as you can, leaning ever so slightly back against Asmodeus, who still has his arms wrapped around you. "Well, why not?"  
It's less about agreeing with Asmodeus, it's more about getting the always so ridiculously buttoned up Lucifer to open up. And okay, maybe you wanna ogle him, just a little bit. Why lie to yourself?  
"I'm game. How about you?"  
He lets out a drawn out sigh, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. You watch in awe as a single strand of hair falls into his face, but he wipes it aside before you even have the chance to consider doing it for him. Which kind of breaks your heart.  
"I was really hoping to simply get to enjoy a calm evening without getting dragged into any of your aimless shenanigans." He looks at you, sternly. His eyes are burning themselves right into your bones. "But if you insist, then fine. So be it."  
Asmo giggles, gives you a brief hug that feels slightly less like he's feeling you up than most of his other hugs and you briefly enjoy the smoothness of his skin rubbing against your face before he pulls away to move the armchair, so he can hang over it in a manner he must deem lascivious and watch the two of you.  
Lucifer is going to beat you anyway, you figure, so why not have some fun with it.  
So you crack your knuckles and set up your side of the board again. Lucifer does the same, carefully putting the black figures in their rightful place, sighing ever so softly.  
"You really needn't agree with them so much."  
"But I do. I genuinely think this could be fun", you admit. You just hope he's going to just check your mate before his mates have a great chance of checking you out.  
You already know Asmo is ogling, he's not even trying to hide it, but even Satan is constantly peeking over the edge of his book in a way he doesn't usually.  
"Listen, I'm glad you get along with them as well as you do. And that they enjoy being around you so much. As do I. You really don't need to feel like you have to go along with their _idiocy_."  
Aww. He likes being around you. Your heart swells a size. Knowing this, you can definitely ask him to hang out more often, you find. Maybe you were wrong and he doesn't consider your well-being yet another chore.  
Still, the prospect promises to be too much fun to pass up, so you give him a saccharine smile. "Are you afraid you'll lose?"  
You hear Satan snort somewhere behind you but he quickly pretends to bury his nose in the pages of his book when you turn around to check.  
Lucifer knits his brows. "Fine then. If you insist. Make your move."  
With a winning smile, you grab a piece and move it.  
Your play style is a lot more aggressive this time. You're not going to win, you don't plan to. You literally just need to get rid of a few of his figures and hope your RAD school uniform will last you until he takes your King. That's ambitious enough for today.  
Pawn takes pawn and you can't help a smirk on your face when you look at him. "Alright, lose the coat."  
Lucifer sighs again, but shrugs his overcoat off and hangs it nicely over the back of his chair. Not after shooting Asmo a glare that you're reasonably sure does not mean well for him down the road. Asmo remains unimpressed by this and positions his D.D.D. to snap a picture.  
Maybe you can win this, even. Lucifer seems reluctant to take your pieces, which makes it easier for you to corner him.  
Another pawn taken. You glance at Asmo. "What'll it be?"  
"Tie", he demands.  
Lucifer sits perfectly still, so you turn back to him and grin, drunk on power. "Tie, please."  
With a roll of his eyes, he sheds the garment, carefully hanging it over his overcoat.  
"You could do that more sexily", Asmo finds. Lucifer does not grace his words with a response.  
When it becomes inevitable, his rook takes your pawn and he looks genuinely pained until Asmo loudly demands that you strip.  
"Start with the stockings then, I suppose."  
You shrug a little and do, crossing your legs under your skirt. This isn't terribly bad.  
Your next move manages to rob him of his jacket and you're rewarded with the realization that he looks handsome, even in a plain black shirt. Surprising absolutely no one.  
Satan sneaks a picture as well.  
Lucifer takes a piece and asks you to remove your suit jacket, which you do. Once you've also had to take off your tie - also not sexily enough for Asmo - he goes back to being on the defensive. You don't share his qualms and get him out of his gloves and finally, his shirt.  
Asmo whoos.  
This is both the high point of your evening and at the same time, when it all starts going to shit.  
No longer trapped by his glare, your eyes are now too glued to his bare front. His muscles aren't as pronounced as Beel's, but there's a distinct resemblance to one of those chiselled marble statues you can find in museums or literally any other place that houses fine art. Apparently, the House of Lamentation was one of those all along. Who knew?  
Lucifer seems surprisingly okay with your staring, you find. He sits still, again, like a statue, not trying to cover himself up and does not seem uncomfortable by you very obviously devouring him with your eyes. Which you had kind of expected, seeing how he's by far the most covered up out of the seven. But apparently, that's not as big a deal as you initially thought. Body image issues definitely has nothing to do with it. Maybe he's just humble. Wait, that's literally the antithesis to pride-  
He taps a blood red nail on the board, startling you out of your thought and your enraptured staring.  
"If you could make your move", he asks curtly.  
"Right, sorry", you mumble. Is it just you or is it getting warm in here?  
It's almost a relief when he snatches one of your bishops and relieves you of your shirt.  
Until it dawns on you that you're now in a bra and skirt and Asmo and Satan are most _definitely_ checking you out now. You can't help but squirm a little in your seat.  
"It's not so fun when you're on the receiving end of it, is it?", Lucifer asks lowly.  
"This is fine", you respond and smile. A stray breeze sends a shiver down your spine.  
"Very well then."  
Maybe losing his shirt broke the ice, but he's back on the attack now and you realize that you don't actually want to sit here completely in the nude - at least not with Asmodeus and Satan hanging around. If it were just Lucifer and you, that would be different. All things considered, he might not even care, going by how his gaze is remaining strictly on your face and the board.  
Or maybe you just want to be naked with Lucifer, who even can tell at this point. Certainly not you.  
Unable to afford another loss, you put up a fight. Even more than before. You keep your pieces save, you are on the lookout for his potential next moves, you're not even going for any of his pieces when you could, for fear of a trap that could cost you either your skirt or your bra.  
There's a smile tugging on Lucifer's lips and it takes you a while to piece together why. At last you're posing something of a challenge to him. Who knew that trying to clutch the last scraps of your dignity close to you would be what did it.  
It's kind of saddening how you can't even afford the time to stare at him now. But you can't get sucked in by the alluring siren song of abs when you need to avoid losing your-  
"I'm afraid that will cost you your skirt", Lucifer states. He sounds a lot less like he's sorry for you than he did in the beginning of the round.  
You press your lips together, get off the chair and wiggle out of your skirt, then sit back down, folding your arms and legs in an attempt to cover up your underwear somewhat.  
"It's getting really exciting now, isn't it?", you hear Asmo chime.  
As far as you're concerned, it's mostly getting cold. The wisest move right now would be to just expose your King as much as possible and let him take it to release you out of your misery.  
Unfortunately, Lucifer catches on to your strategy and, doubly unfortunately, decides to absolutely ignore your King piece in favor of mindlessly shuffling his pieces around to stall for time. You're starting to feel cold and uncomfortable and frankly, cornered. There's no way you can go on the offense without risking further exposure, but you kind of need him to land the finishing blow.  
You have half a mind to ask him to just put you out of your misery. Then you see his smirk and you know he won't.  
A quick glance reveals that Asmo is sitting with baited breath, awaiting your loss - and you realize it was always about your loss and a lot less about getting Lucifer out of his shirt. He's not a fool, of course he was banking on you sitting in the nude by the end of this and hoping to catch a glimpse or several.  
Even Satan isn't pretending to read his book any more.  
It's kind of depressing to know that they weren't really in your corner and you feel yourself slump over. Giving up outright isn't an option, not if you ever want to hear the end of it, anyway. All you can count on now is Lucifer's mercy.  
In other words, you're toast.  
"Look at you", he says, softly, arms crossed in front of his chest, "all strung out and waiting for me to finish you off."  
That sounds weirdly unsavoury out of context, but maybe all that bare skin is just finally getting to your mind.  
"By this point, I really am", you admit with a laugh you hope doesn't betray how much you actually want for this to be over already.  
"Would you say you're feeling quite sufficiently humiliated then? Or would you like me to do more?"  
You avert your eyes. "No, I think I'm good. Let's just get it over with, okay?"  
He taps the board right in front of your face again, and when you glance back at his face, his pretty, pretty face, he has an eyebrow quirked at you.  
"Please?", you add.  
His lips twitch upward again and he finally moves his Queen to push your King against the very edge of the board, where he cannot flee. 'You and me both, buddy', you quietly tell the piece.  
"Checkmate", Lucifer announces, loud enough to garner the attention of his two brothers.  
Asmo slumps into the armchair with a disappointed sigh, but cheers himself up with a quick selfie.  
Satan chuckles softly to himself but feels finally free enough to continue with his book.  
You hastily try to slip your skirt'n'shirt back on again so you don't have to wander the halls of the house in your freaking underwear. Mammon would have a conniption if he were to run into you like that.  
When you look up, you're face to face with, well, the same chiselled body you were just forcing yourself not to stare at. Suddenly sinking against him and trying to shamelessly feel him up seems like a very fun option, but you strongly doubt that would fly. "That was fun", Lucifer announces. You look up at his smiling face and laugh dryly.  
"Thank you for playing with me. I'll be looking forward to your return match. In my room, perhaps?"  
You freeze for a second, trying to process, as Lucifer calmly packs up the chess board and pieces, shoulders his clothes and simply walks off.  
Finally, you pull your shirt down and take a deep breath.  
Time to get good at chess.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even any good at chess
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this in the middle of the night, so sorry for any spelling mistakes


End file.
